Alpha and Omega uncut:Season 2
by supernt
Summary: It's been a week after the end of the original season , the H.U.N.T.E.R.S grow tired of failed plans, there next option is to get heavy fire power, But the wolves of Jasper have new help also, the fight is on!
1. Episode 1: A new beggining

**Episode 1: A new beginning**

 _It was a nice warm sunny day in jasper as Lilly and Truent were walking through the forest_

Lilly: And there is my mom's den

Truent: it's huge

Lilly: Yup! Oh I got to go meet Kate; Will you be ok on your own?

Truent: I will be fine

 _Lilly walks off waving bye to Truent_

Truent: she's so nice to me, everyone else looks at me like a monster

 _Truent started walking around as he passed some wolves_

Random Wolves: isn't he that really evil human*whisper*

Truent:ugh

 _Truent walked away as he walked to the far west side of Jasper, then he saw something_

Truent: what is that

 _Truent walked over and saw a beat up looking girl as Truent gasped_

Truent: w…who is this

 _The girl had long white hair and a white tail, it appears she is half human half wolf, she wore a black tank top and a skirt that goes 4 inches above her knees, Truent walked towards her and shook her_

Truent: h-hey are you ok

? ? ?: *groan*

 _The girl rolled over weakly and looked at Truent opening her eyes slowly_

Truent: GAH!

 _As she opened her eyes Truent saw she had lavender eyes (lavender is a type of purple)_

Truent: w-who are you

? ? ?: I-I'm Lilly

Truent:…WHAAAAAAAT!

* * *

didnt expect that did you, anyways the next episode should be short as well, its all for build up purposes


	2. Episode 2: The mystery girl

**Episode 2: The Mystery girl**

 _*2 hours laster- Truent's tent*_

Lilly:s-so she says her name is Lilly and she has white wolf ears, and a white wolf tail, and human skin…and my eye color…weird

? ? ?: but….my name is Lilly

Kate: this is…odd

Truent: well…I suppose we should call you something different to tell you two apart, how about Lillian

Lillian:o..ok

Truent:are you ok

Lillian: my whole body hurts

Lilly: what happened to you

 _Suddenly Garth ran I panting heavily_

Garth:what's going on

 _Suddenly Lillian gasped in fear and screamed_

Truent: h-hey whats wrong

Lillian: stay away from me you bastard

Garth: did I do something wrong

Lillian: yes, you raped me you bastard

Truent:WHAT!

Garth: WHAT!

Lilly: WHAT!

Lilly looked at Garth with sharp anger

Garth: w-what, I don't even know who you are

Lilly: do you even know who he is

Lillian: yes, his name is Garth

 _Lilly let out a growl as small flares of energy emitted from her_

Garth: L-lilly I didn't…

Truent: Lilly calm down, Garth is right, Lillian is from a different dimension…

Lillian: w-what

Truent: please Lillian tell me what happened to you before you got here and how you got here

Lillian:ok….

* * *

 **The episodes are gona get longer, but just bear with me XD(huge shoutout to bikerboy, please check out his fanfiction)  
**


	3. Episode 3: Her story

**Episode 3: Her story**

 **(WARNING SENSATIVE MATERIAL IN THIS EPISODE) listen...yes yes i know my story has alot of depressing parts in it, me and my girlfriend work on the story alot, thinking of different things, the story is a hurt/tragedy/comfort story but yes there will be moments wherer there all just having fun, i dont pull any punches in my story, just because Lilly,Garth,KAte, and Humphrey are the main characters doesn't mean they wont die**

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

(this next part is after Lillian was raped, this also takes place in her dimension, and Im calling her Lilly during the flashback)

 _Jasper city-Lilly's house (Lilly's room)_

 _Lilly woke up, her vision blurry as she held her head_

Lilly: ow my everything hurts….

 _Lilly limped to her dressed and put her tank top an skirt on, she then walked to her door and walked into the hallway to see her sister Kate_

Lilly: h-hi Kate

Kate:hi…

 _Kate walked away not looking back_

Lilly: Kate: please don't be mad…

 _Kate is mad because the boy she likes dates Lilly_

Lilly: it's not my fault…maybe h-he just likes me…I guess

Kate:*growl* YOU FUKING SLUT IT IS YOUR FAULT, YOU FLIRT WITH HIM KNOWING I LOVE HIM

Lilly: I-I didn't know you liked him though

Kate:SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING SLUT, I KNOW YOU KNEW, HELL I BET YOU LIKED BEING RAPED

 _Lilly gasped as tears ran down her face, she then growled_

Lilly: well…well, he chose me so…so GET OVER IT!

Kate:…

Lilly: K..Kate,,I….

 _Kate grabbed Lilly's neck and tossed her down the stairs_

Lilly:o..ow…..

Lilly tried to get up as Kate stepped on her back then picked her up by her neck

Lilly: K-Kate….s—stop

 _Kate punched Lilly in her breast as Lillylet out a extremely loud scream, Late then proceeded to punch Lilly in the stomach until she eventually threw up as Kate threw her into a mirror_

Lilly: *cough* *cough*

 _Kate was about to step on Lilly again when Lilly grabbed her foot and tripped her, Lilly quickly juped to her feet coughing up blood_

Lilly: stop Kate *cough* I-I'm your sister

 _Kate swiped her nails up cutting Lilly's shirt open as Lilly covered her white bra_

Kate: you are not my sister

 _Kate grabbed Lilly tossing her into the kitchen, Lilly used her legs to trip Kate as she coiled to her feet trying to keep her balance, Lilly then held her down_

Lilly why are you doing this

Kate: maybe he'll leave you if I ruin that perfect hair, hmm or those pretty lavender eyes

Lilly: he loves me for me, my personality

Kate:ha! Bullshit he loves you for your "perfect" body

Lilly: y-your lying

 _Kate got her arm lose and slashed at Lilly face as she struck her cheek, Lilly then held down her arm, Kate then kneed Lilly right between her legs as Lilly yelped and instantly let go falling back_

Kate: enough of this!

 _Kate go up and grabbed a frying pan and smirked as Lilly grabbe a knife preparing to block as Kate sung and Lilly closed her eyes and turned her head to the side_

Lilly:STOOOOP!

Kate:…..

 _Lilly looked as she saw the knife plunged through Kate's chest as Kate coughed up blood_

Lilly: oh my gosh…Kate

 _Lilly started to get up as she started to cry_

Lilly:IM SO SORRY!

 _Lilly ran out the door as she fell and saw a bright light, she felt something hit her in the stomach knocking her out_

 _*End of flash back(back to callin her Lillian)*_

Lillian: then you woke me up

Everyone:…..

* * *

 **My Girlfriend came up with the next 3 chapter ideas XD**


	4. Episode 4: Redemption

**Episode 4: Redemption**

 **(WARNING VERY SENSATIVE MATERIAL)**

* * *

Lillian:*sob*

Lily: you poor thing

Kate: I would never ever hurt Lilly like that

Truent: hmm..it seems the other yous have different personalities

Lillian:h-hey i….im sorry for thinking you were the other Garth…Im hallucinating… a side effect I guess

Garth: it's ok

Truent: im so so so sorry to ask this but I need more info…please tell me what the other Garth did

Lillian:ok…

 _*Flashback(back to calling he Lilly)*_

 _Jasper city-Lilly's house-9:30 p.m._

Lilly:mom please…

Eve:no, you will not go to that party

Winston:you mom is right

Lilly: ugh please

Eve:no!

 _Lilly stormed up to her room and closed her door, she plopped back on her bed as she took her skirt off laying in her panties_

Lilly: ugh this is so unfair

 _Lilly's cell phone rang as she picked up_

Lilly:hello?

Humphrey: you coming to the party tonight?

Lilly: sorry I cant ….mom and dad

Humphrey:sneak out

Lilly: are you sure

Humphrey: yea, see you there

 _Lilly hung up the phone as she put her skirt on and jumped out her window climbing down_

 _Jasper city-Garth's house_

 _Lilly walked to the fornt door as Humphrey came out and hugged her as she hugged back_

Lilly:c'mon let's go inside

Humphrey:ok lets go

 _They walked inside as Lilly looked around and the scent of beer and alcohol filled her nose as Garth starts to shout at Lilly_

Garth:hey baby, you made it

 _Lilly rolled her eyes and started to walk away with Humphrey_

Garth: hey where you going

Lilly: ugh get away from me and leave me alone

Garth: oh feisty, I like that

Lilly:ugh

 _Lilly walked away_

 _2 hours later_

Humphrey: im going home Lilly

Lilly:ok I'm going home also, let me just say bye to my friend

Humphrey:ok be careful, goodnight

Lilly:goodnight

 _Lilly and Humphrey hugged as Humphrey left and Lilly tried to find her friend as someone gabbed her hips_

Garth: whatcha doin

Lilly:um…about to leave….

 _Lilly pulled away as suddenly three other guys closed the door and locked it_

Garth: what's the rush

 _Lilly smelt the alcohol in their breathe as she started to back up and grabbed her phone_

Lilly: I think I should call Humphrey to tell him goodnight….

 _Lilly was about to dial Humphrey as they grabbed her phone and threw it, Lilly started backing up again_

Lilly: h-hey this isn't funny

 _Garth grabbed Lilly's arm as she started to struggle, then Garth threw her on the couch and 2 other guys held her down_

Lilly:ugh stop! Let me go!

 _Garth looked at one of the guys and nodded, one of them had a syringe with a clear substance inside_

Lilly:w-what is that

Garth:relax, this wont hurt

 _One of them injected the substance into her arm as she let out a painful yelp and groan, she soon started to feel dizzy as the last thing she sees and feel is garth and the other guys pulling down her skirt and panties and ripping off her shirt and bra_

Garth:goodnight princess

 _*end of flashback(back to calling her Lillian)*_

Garth:that's awful…

Truent:….

Lillian:then I woke up got my clothes on…panties and shirt atleast….and ran home

 _Lilly walked to her and licked her cheek_

Lillian:huh….

Lilly: you safe with us and welcome to stay as long as you need

Truent: not like you have a choice….your in a different dimension but until I find your family you can stay in my tent with me

Lillan:*sniffle* thanks….all of you

Truent: was your boyfriend Humphrey?

Lillian: oh goodness no, he's extremely sweet in all but, he loves Kate…not a screw up like me…my boyfriend was Dylan

Truent: I don't know a Dylan but I know that Lilly here Is married to Garth and Kate is married to Humphey

Lillian: wow…other me sure is gorgeous

Lilly:aw thank you

 _Lillian hugged them tight crying still filled with happiness and sadness_

Lilly:*giggle*we love you too

* * *

 **Like i said, no punches pulled, but Gf came up with these chapter ideas XD**


	5. Episode 5: New light

**Episode 5: Newlight**

 _Jasper park-Truent's tent_

Lilly: so Truent how is she

Truent: she's doing fine, she's sleep..finally

Lilly: that's good, I feel so bad for her

Truent: we need to find her family

Lilly:…what about her sister….that Kate

Truent: I don't know…

Lilly: oh, what now

? ? ?: Give them to us

Lilly:!

 _Lilly an truent turned around to see nightshade standing behind them_

Nightshade:she might be valuable, and why not give us the omega too

 _Nightshade pointed at Lilly as Lilly growled and Truent stood up_

Lilly:go away

 _Nightshade appeared infront of Lilly as he held her head softly making her look at him, Lilly looked in Nightshades eyes as she stopped talking and started shivering, Truent then ran at Nightshade as he slashed at him and Nightshade jumped back_

Truent: are you ok

 _Lilly fell to the ground unconscious_

Truent:damnit

 _Nightshade took out his scythe and smirked_

Nightshade: time to die traitor

Truent: Prozon tricked me!

Nightshade: you were a weak fool, you strayed away from the truth

Truent: I used my own judgement!

 _Nightshade ran at Truent as he swung his scythe, Truent blocked with his knife as his knife broke sending Truent back into a tree_

Truent:….

Nightshade:still weak

 _Nightshade threw his scythe as Truent tried to dodge as Nightshade stood in front of Truent kicking him into the air putting his knee up as Truent fell on his knee and Nightshade crashed his elbow into Truent_

Truent:AH!

 _Nightshade threw Truent into a tree as the tree fell and Truent coughed up blood_

Nightshade: wow that was easy, I hardly used my scythe

Truent:u…ugh

Nightshade: I wont kill you….yet….. I'm gonna kill everyone you love til you'll be begging for death…..starting with her

 _Nightshade: started walking towards the tent a sher grabbed Lillian raising his scythe_

Truent:NO!

 _A fight emitted from Truent as it burst blinding Nightshade_

Nightshade:w..what!

 _As the light faded Truent was on his feet Truent's entire Form changed, hiss black hair turned silver and his blue eyes turned light grey, he wore a blackrobe with a long opened whitecoat, his knife then transformed into a sword, Truent jumped up and ran at Nightshade and swung his sword, Nightshade blocked and flew into a tree as Truent appeared infront of him stabbing him and piking him up with his sword and kicked him off his sword_

Truent:…

Nightshade:d…damnit, this isn't over

 _Nightshade disappeared into shadows as Truent fell to his knees tuning back to normal, he got ot his feet running to Lilly and shook her_

Truent: are you ok

Lilly: mhm…his eyes….so cold

 _Truent hugged Lilly and sighed_

* * *

 ** _im going to upload a seoncond chapter today also  
_**


	6. Episode 6: Dawn of the Vampress

**Episode 6: Dawn of the vampress**

 _H.u.n.t.e.r's HQ- Aaron's room_

Aaron: Truent….where are you

Misaka: Hey grumpy cheer up

Aaron:ok… IT's just….he was a very good friend

Misaka: cmon cheer up, we'll find him

 _*2 hours later*_

 _Prozon called a meeting, Aaron, Misaka, Nightshade and the other hunters sat in the huge meeting room_

Prozon: hello everyone, I have something to say

 _Aaron whispered to Misaka_

Aaron:this seems big

Misaka:mhm

Prozon:today, were going to get a new ally

Aaron: who is he

Prozon:she, and were getting the Vampire princess Vladria Tepesh

Aaron:she agreed to help us!

Prozon: no, but were gonna get her to

Nightshade: so she's visiting this dimension

Prozon:we're going to her dimension

Aaron:hmm….

Prozon: Nightshade, take us to dimension 7

Nightshade: yes sir

 _Nightshade took out his scythe and slahed to air as a dark portal appeared_

Prozon: Aaron, Misaka, Nightshade your coming with me

 _*2 hours later*_

 _The dimension was dark and evil looking, the sky was crimson red with black clouds as infront of them was princess Vladria's castle, the hunters walked towards her castle ging through the front door_

? ? ?: who are you

Prozon: hello, princess

Vladria: it's been awhile Prozon

Princess Vladria was a vampire princess, she had long pink hair that went down to her ankle, she had red eyes and a bat sat on her shoulder, she wore a red and black maids dress

Vladria: what brings you here

Prozon: we need your assistance

Vladria: what's in it for me

Prozon: we found, Vermilliencia Lilly snow's reincarnation

Vladria: the snow flower princess…your not joking?

Prozon:yup, so will you join us?

Vladria:hmph, I could kill you and find her myself

Prozon: yes you could

Nightshade: you wont touch him

Misaka: quiet shade

Vladria:*giggle* fine ill help

Prozon: thank you, my princess

Vladria: I have two plans at the moment, shall we get started

Prozon: yes we shall

Aaron: I have a bad feeling about this

* * *

 **second chapter for the day, i might upload a third, im not sure, i have to get my new office set up and everything**


	7. Episode 7: Mind games

**Episode 7: Mind games**

 **THIRD CHAPTER IN A DAY...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

Vladria: we need to get into their head, see their weaknesses

Prozon: good idea, but how?

 _Vladria looked at Misaka and smirked_

 _Misaka:….u-um…_

Vladria: I need to "borrow" her

 _Vladria walked to Misaka and smirked as Misaka backed up nervously, Vladria suddenly grabbed her kissing her, Misaka's eyes went wide as her eye color turned into a bright yellow_

Misaka: I am undr your command, my princess…..

 _Jasper park-12:00 p.m._

 _Lilly was talking to Truent_

Lilly: so how is Lillian

Truent:she's stable, though im curious about her dimension, everything seems opposite, she's not as shy as you, Garth is a prick, Kate is an asshole, but Humphrey seems pretty much the same

Lilly:I still can't believe it, Garth would never foce himself on me

Truent: that's exactly why I this it's all opposite

Misaka: hi truey (her nickname for him)

Truent: Misaka….wait…why are your eyes yellow….

Misaka: not important

Truent: why are you here

Misaka: I need to do a tet on little Lilly over there

Truent: too bad, I don't trust the hunters

Misaka: im not gonna hurt her

 _Misaka slowly alked towards Lilly kicking Truent into a tre, she put her hand on Lilly's head as Lilly gasped_

Lily:….

Misaka:….

 _Misaka walked back and smirked_

Misaka: oh my what a depression life

Lilly:w…wha

Misaka: you were a lonely little girl all you had was a friend who hardly hung out with you named Humphrey, as you grew older Humphrey grew closer to your sister and then you had no friends, you saw Garth and fell inlove, you got the chance to marry him…but, if he would;ve actually got married to your sister…

Lilly: how do you…..

Misaka: you would've commited suicide

Truent:….

Lilly:….

 _Garth suddenly walked behind Lilly_

Garth: Lilly is that true….

 _Lilly looked away_

Misaka: oh and Garth if Lilly's sister hadn't spoke up then you and Kate would be married ,Garth cause you were scared to speak up about you loving an omega, the girl you really love you were almost married to the wrong girl

Garth: …that's…that' not….

 _Misaka started to walk away_

Truent:wait…how's Aaron

 _Misaka turned around as one of her eyes was blue and the other was yellow_

Misaka: T….Truent….

Truent: I see….Mind control…

 _She ran away as Truent looked her direction, he then looked back at Lilly and Garth_

Truent: you two ok?

Lilly:…..

Garth:….y-yea

Truent:itll be ok you two

Truent kneeled down and hugged Lilly while patting Garth's back, Lilly suddenly had tears streaming out her eyes

Lilly:I…I was just so sick of losing everything….getting bullied….My parents prioritizing my sister more than me…

Truent: oh trust me, I know how you feel

Garth: your number 1 in my world

Lilly:*sniffle* thanks

* * *

 **so much darkness o_o**


	8. Episode 8: Getting to know

**Episode 8: Getting to know**

 **hi :3**

* * *

 _Jasper park- 900 a.m._

Lillin woke up yawning, she looked around seeing no one around, she walked out the tent and started walking around

Lillian: I'm still not familiar with this place

Lilly: hello

Lillian: AH!, you scared me

Lilly: sorry….I would like to show you around

Lillian: I would love that

 _After about an hour of walking around Lillian spoke_

Lillian: Let's rest

Lilly: alright

 _After a while Lilly started looking at Lillian's body, she climbed on her lap staring at her chest_

Lillian:GAH what are you….WHA!

Lilly had a paw on Lillian's breast rubbing up and down

Lilly:so soft…what are they

 _Lillian blushed and looked away biting her lip_

Lillian: t-they''re my boobs, a-and they're r-really sensitive

 _Lilly let go and blushed_

Lilly: oops, sorry, My Brest aren't in that spot, and they're not that big…humans are weird *giggle*

 _Lillian petted Lilly's mane and smiled_

Lillian:well a talking wolf is weird also

Lilly: wolves don't speak where you come from?

Lillian: only Feral Wolves can understand themselves, But don't forget where I come from were half wolf, but we can't understand the feral ones, the feral wolves are feared as vicious beast

Lilly: well im not vicious

Lillian:yea, your to adorable

 _Illy went silent and looked down_

Lilly: im sorry for touching you, it must've been hard for you

Lillian: hey's it's ok, after all I am bi-sexual *wink*

Lilly:*blush* oh…a girl did kiss me once when I was in omega school, I might've kissed her for like 2 minutes cause I was shy and didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I like males

Lillian: we are opposites

 _They started to laugh together_

Lilly: oh! Do you want to meet Humphrey?!

Lillian:I'd love to

 _They arrived Humphrey's den_

Lilly: Humphrey, sis?

Humphrey: what's up Lilly, …and….human?

 _*5 minutes later*_

Humphrey: so she's you,from a somewhere else

Lillian: so your Humphrey… I wounder if my Humphrey hates me

Kate: im sure he doesn't

Lillian: h-hi…

Kate: I'm not gonna hurt you don't worry…. I would never

Lilly: yea the only time she hurt me is when she loved to pretend i was a caribou

 _She said that with annoyance, seeing as she hated that game_

Kate: it was practice*giggle*

Lilly:yes, for you to chase me around like a caribou and me running away

Lillian: thanks you guys…

Lilly:your welcome

Kate: despite what the other me did, I'm here for you

* * *

 **Why is Lillian here and who brought her there, onl time will tell ;3  
**


	9. Episode 9: Execution Part 1

**Episode 9: Execution-Part 1**

* * *

 _Jasper park_

Garth: yes, tomorrow is our anniversary

Truent: so, what are you going to do

Garth: it's up to her, *blush* though she's in heat….

Truent: gonna have puppies?

Garth: honestly she's been hinting at it but there's to much danger

Truent: well good luck im rooting for you

Garth: yea…she's been dissaparing a lot lately, Kate says Humphrey was also

Truent:do you think…?

Garth: no, she would never cheat on me, she and him are probably making gifts

Truent:yea, your right

Garth: well see you later

Truent: good luck

 _Jasper park-Garth and Lilly's den-12:00 a.m._

Garth:where is she, she should've been here by now

 _*28 minutes later*_

Lilly:hi sweetie

Garth: Lilly!, where have you been

Lilly: u-um…nowhere, just walking

 _Lilly sat beside Garth as she licked him, Garth started to sniff_

Garth: you smell like Humphrey…why?

Lilly: u-um…he was helping me with practicing hunting

Garth:….

Lilly: sweetie I promise that's all, now let's get some rest

Garth:alright…

 _Jasper park-next day_

Garth: and she smelled like Humphrey

Kate: he smiled like Lilly also

Garth: but…. she would never cheat on me, whats more is she smelled like other wolves, from different packs that I don't know of

Kate: something is going on here

Garth: let's find out

 _Jasper park-11:27 p.m._

 _Garth followed Lilly when she left, he crouched down while Kate went the other way_

Lilly: Humphrey, that was perfect

Humphrey: your excellent at mating

Garth:*gasp*

 _Garth growled quietly as his eyes turned blazing orange_

Garth: I-I can't believe this

 _Lilly and Humprey Licked each others muzzles and went their separate ways_

Lilly: bye Humphrey, I need to go meet my other friends in the other pack, Maybe have fun *wink*

Humphrey: alright bye

Garth:….

 _Jasper park-Truent's tent_

Garth: I cant believe this!

Truent: are you sure it was her

Garth: I can tell Lilly from any other wolf

Truent: confront her about it

Garth:trust me I am..

 _Jasper park-Garth and Lilly's den-11:59 p.m._

Lilly: Hi sweetie

Garth:what

Lilly: why do you seem angry, I have something to show you

Garth: im not interested

Lilly: b-but

Garth: I'm not interested!

Lilly: What's wrong…..

Garth: your what's Wrong!

Lilly:w-what did I do

Garth: you cheated and mated with Humphrey!

Lilly: What?! No I didn't

Garth:Why do you smell like him then

Lilly: we were—

Garth: stop!, No more excuses

Lilly:b-but I didn't

Garth:…leave me alone..

 _Garth got up walking past Lilly_

* * *

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**  
_


	10. Episode 10: Execution Part 2

**Episode 10: Execution-Part2**

* * *

 _Jasper Park-Lilly and Garth's den-2:30 a.m._

 _Lilly was sitting in her den sobbing_

Lilly: I …..i didn't

? ? ?:Lilly Omega

Lilly: yes…who is it

Hutch:me…..

 _Hutch walked towards Lilly threateningly_

Lilly:um…hi?

Hutch:your coming with me

Lilly: w-what for,,,,your scaring me…

 _Hutch tackled Lilly and put his paw on her neck_

Hutch: your under arrest

Lilly: for what! ! !

Hutch: not only did you break your loyalty to your mate, but you mated with others of a different pack, that is highly illegal

Lilly: no I didn't! ! !

Hutch: looks like the hard way

 _Hutch took out his claws as Lilly gasped pushing him off trying to run, Hutch bit her tail throwing her down_

Hutch: In all honesty, I hate omegas

 _He lifted his claws as Lilly eyes went wide and she screamed_

 _Jasper Park-Jail area_

 _The jail area was a huge den with a bunch of different chambers formed out of boulders and logs,Hutch threw an unconscious Lilly into the jail_

Humphrey:Lilly!

 _Lilly woke up an hour later_

Lilly:h-humphrey…*gasp*

 _Lilly saw a beat up humphrey_

Lilly: they got you too?

Humphrey had a blck eye and bruises, Lilly had multiple scratches and gashes

Hutch:no talking!

Lilly: leave us alone!

Hutch: what did you say…

Lilly: Leave us alone

 _Hutch grabbed Lilly and threw her down taking out his claws and slashed at her, she let out a loud yelp and scream as he clawed her left eye, she held her eye as It started pouring blood, Hutch then left_

 _Jasper Park-Ever and Winston's den_

Truent: their being executed!

Eve: *sobbing* y-yes, they broke a huge law

Truent: I don't care! This is ridiculous! Garth say something!

Garth:….I…..

Truent:But…. This….where are they now

Winstom:the prison, ill take you there

 _Jasper park-Prison_

 _Winston left as Hutch was watching and Truent went up to the rocky bars_

Truent:illy, Humphrey

Humphey:Please go away!

 _Truent gasped seeing an unconscious bloody Lilly and a beat up Humphrey_

Truent: what did they do to you

Humphrey:…

Truent: did you and Lilly actually mate

Humphrey:no!

Truent:ok…I don't know who to believe, but I'll think of something

Lilly: Truent….what did I do?...

Truent: I'll think of something

Hutch: it's time

 _Jasper Park_

 _Hutch was walking Humphrey and Lilly to the execution spot as they passed by Garth_

Lilly: Garth…I didn't do anything

Garth:…

Kate: why would you do this Lilly

Lilly:…..

Hutch: Lilly Omega, Humphrey Omega, you have been charged with the following crimes, breaking loyalty and grouping loyalty with another pack via sexual intentions, any last words?

Lilly: I didn't doing anything

Eve: please make it quick *sobs*

Humphrey: I cant believe this

Lilly: don't worry Humphrey…. Itll be over soon

 _Hutch put his claw to Lilly's thorat as Lilly looked up at Garth opening her injured eye, Garth gasped as he didn't see it earlier due to her having it closed and her mane covering her other eye, he gasped seeing her pupil had lost its lavender color, it was now a very clear color due to her being blind in that eye_

Lilly:….I love you…

Garth:*gasp*no….wait…..STOP!

 _Hutch pulled his claw back slitting Lilly's throat, Lilly started coughing and gagging and looked back up barely conscious_

Lilly: nice to see….you all…..love me too…

 _Lilly fell to the ground not breathing and not moving_

* * *

 **hi :) for some reason this chapter didn't come out right and it didnt show the extra chapater that was here with backstory and this chapter in my notebook is crumbled up...ugh :/**


	11. Episode 11: Execution Part 3

**Episode 11: Execution-part 3**

* * *

Garth: no….no please…

Hutch: your turn Humphrey

 _A sword went down blocking Hutch from Humphrey as Truent Ran by grabbing Humphrey_

Hutch: w-what

Truent: that's enough!

 _Truent grabbed Garth and ran_

 _Jasper park- far north side_

Garth:….

Truent: I…I can't believe she's dead…..

Humphrey: *growl*

 _Humphrey slashed Garth knocking him to the ground_

Garth:…..

Humphrey: this is all your fault!, accusing us of cheating for no reason!

Garth: I …..saw you guys…..

Humphrey: you didn't see shit! want to know what we were doing so bad

Garth: but…

Humphrey: we were making you gifts! We were working hard! Lilly fell and I helped her up

Garth: she said that you were good at mating

Humphrey: she never mentioned mating at all she was with me all night and I'm pretty sure I would know if I fucked Lilly

 _Humphrey closed his eyes tearing up as his blue aura flared up_

Humphrey: now…..now Kate..Probably hates me…. And my sister in law …..my poor siser…innocent …did nothing. Is dead!

Garth: I know what I heard…but

Truent: something isn't right here

 _Kate walked next to Truent_

Kate:…I…guess…..its done

Truent: don't you care

Kate:…

 _Kate hugged Humphrey_

Kate: Humphrey is all that matters …..forget Lilly….shes dead

Garth: how could you say that!

Truent: Humphrey, get away from her!

 _Kate raised her claws and smirked about to slash Humphrey's throat as Garth pushed her away from him_

Kate:oh you figured it out Truent

 _Kate got up her eyes glowing bright yellow_

Truent: mind control

?.?.?: that's right

Truent: it's you!

Vladria: it's been a while

 _Truent looked up stunned with fear_

Garth:who is she

Truent: it's Vladria …s…shes the vampire princess

Vladria: oh how cute, little Katey is still under my mind control, I released the others

Garth: mind control?

Truent: you made Lilly cheat

Vladria: Far from it, I had my maids transform into Humphrey and Lilly, it was easy

Garth:!...

Humphrey: w-wha

Garth:you bastard!

 _Garth growled and ran at Vladria, she stood still with her evil smirk plastered on her face, he got up to her about to strike as Vladria grabbed his paw pulling him to her looking in his eyes_

Vladria: happy anniversary

 _She tossed him behind her as he crashed through a boulder and a tree as the debris fell around him_

Truent: don't fight her!

Humphrey: youll pay for this!

Truent: no!

 _Humphrey ran at Vladria as she smiled and grabbed him tossing him aside as she smiled as Humphrey smashed into a tree she looked away as Truent was in front of her, he swund his sword as it made contact with her neck, Vladria licked her lips and grabbed Truent's neck and slammed him into the ground creating a crater_

 _Vladria: thanks for the warmup, now to take the dead little omega's powers_

 _Vladria grabbed garth's neck and smirked_

Vladria: aww don't worry ill get you too

Garth:l-leave her alone

Vladria: oh trust me, she's already alone, and due to your anger she died alone

Lilly: I'm not alone and im not dead

Everyone: !

 _Lilly stood on top of a boulder her violet aura flaring and her eyes bright pink_

Truent: a….a new transformation

Garth: LILLY!

Vladria: b-but you died, I saw you!

Lilly: your right, I almost died, I felt so cold…my vision fading… then I saw someone walk up to me… she said I cant die yet, then I passed out and woke up in a pool of my own blood

Vladria: damn…you

 _Vladria started walking to Lilly and Kicked her as Lilly used her paw to block it while getting flung back_

Vladria: hm.. that didn't kill you… how did you block that

 _Lilly ran at Vladria and swung her claws, Vladria had little time to react as she got flung into a boulder_

Vladria: i-impossible

 _Vladria smirked as she appeared in front of Lilly_

Vladria: Fine! Ill steal your powers by force

 _Lilly tried to run a Vladria grabbed her_

Vladria: this wont hurt, maybe'

 _Vladria opened her mouth biting Lilly's neck as Lilly let out a cry of pain, Lily's aura disappeared as her eyes turned back to lavender; suddenly a lavender light started emitting from Lilly as it exploded sending Lilly and Vladria crashing into he ground making a crater_

Vladria: o..ow, what was that

Truent: ….w….wha.

 _Vladria climbed out of the crater as she looked over to Lilly's crater as Lilly climbed out_

Truent: Lilly are you—

 _Truent was interrupted by a sudden scream from Lilly, Lilly was holding her head letting out painful screams as Garth ran to Lilly_

Garth: Lilly are you ok

 _Lilly pushed Garth down as she held her head still_

Lilly:N-NO GET AWAY!

 _Suddenly a pitch black aura formed around Lilly as she opened her eyes as they were blood red_

Vladria:hmmm, I think im done here

 _Vladria got up as she smiled and started walking away and disappeared_

 _Lilly was panting as the aura got darker, Lilly kept screaming as tears rolled down her eyes_

Garth:lilly!

 _Garth ran up to Lilly and hugged her tight, the aura disappeared as Lily's eyes turned back to normal, she fell to the ground as Truent and Humphrey walked up to them_

Kate….w..what happened

Truent: Vladria….s..she mind controlled everyone…and even caused Garth not to save Lilly…what the heck…or who the heck…saved Lilly…

* _25 hours later*_

 _Lily let out a groan and woke up as Garth tackled her holding her tight_

Truent: your awake….thank goodness

Garth: *sobbing* im sorry….i…..i

Lilly: shut up….

Garth:….

Lilly:this isn't your fault…it's….whoever….she was….and yes I forgive you

 _Later on Lilly and Humphrey showed Kate and Garth the gift they made, it was words Ihapy anniversary spelled with debris and trees_

* * *

 **i finally found a way to break into a new line of chapters and this was it XD**


	12. Episode 12: The Prey

**Episode 12: The Prey**

* * *

 _Two weeks have passed as Garth was teaching Lilly how to hunt_

Lilly: it's been forever since we've done this

Garth: yea, your doing good but we really need to work on your pounce,your timing, and your attack\

Lilly: well...there is a caribou over there…. I can practice on that

 _Lilly ran over to a cliff sliding down it and gets low, Garth looked at Lilly and got closer confusingly_

Garth: what is she…

 _**Truents tent**_

Truent: something isn't right

Lillian: what do you mean

Truent: I feel a dark presence

Lillian: yea...me to

 _Truent looked at Lillian confused_

Truent:hm...you do?, I thought you were just a normal girl

Lillian: I dont know how to describe it

 _Lillian sat down on a chair and started to think_

Lillian: Like...a dark...Djinn (demon or spirit) is ...around

Truent:i see….maybe there is more to you than meets the eye

 _**The valley**_

 _Lilly was ready to pounce on her prey as her eyes started to slightly turn red, She started to get ready to attack as Garth's voice echoed in the distance_

Garth: WAIT LILLY DON'T

 _Lilly jumped on her prey biting into it's neck and bites down harder as she held it down with her paws her fiercely tugging at it's throat, suddenly Lilly felt a shove as Garth pushed her off, Lilly stood up and looked at Garth her eyes turning back to normal_

Lilly: Garth!, why did you….

 _Lilly gasped as she saw what she had done, it was not a caribou she attacked,it was her own dad_

 _**Eve and Winston's den**_

Lilly:...i..i...I...i swear it was a caribou

Eve: Lilly ….enough

Lilly: b...but I

Kate: please Lilly just….

Truent:how did this happen….

 _Winston was laying on the ground as Truent gave him medical attention_

Garth: I..i'm sure she didnt mean to

Lilly: I didnt ...i know for a fact I saw a caribou

Eve:….how can you mistake your own father for a caribou!

Truent: c'mon let's think logically, maybe this could've been Vladria's magic

Eve: mm…..b...but

Lilly:i...i didn't feel anything when I did it...just the urge to Attack

Eve:….

 _Eve growled slightly and clawed the ground slightly_

Lilly:….

 _Lilly got up and walked away slowly building up to a sprint as Garth got up and followed_

 _**Jasper lake #1**_

 _Lilly sat infront of the lake and looked into the water_

Lilly: what's wrong with me…..

?:your a killer at heart accept it

Lilly:what?...who's there

?:im you...your nothing but a cold hearted killer, accept it

Lilly: no no! I'm not a killer!

?:your a monster on the inside...a pure...cold hearted monster

Lilly:SHUT UP

Garth:lilly...there you are, who were you talking to

 _Lilly's hair was disheveled as she looked at Garth panting slightly_

Lilly: n...no one its nothing, sweetie...c..can I be alone for a second…

Garth: s..sure

 _Lilly ran away into a sprint_

 _**Eve and Winston's den**_

 _Eve was alone in her den with Winston as Lilly walked in_

Eve: Lilly…

 _Lilly smirked and ran up to Eve and tackled her pinning her to the ground_

Lilly: listen "mom" I don't like your attitude your smart mouth or your looks, don't you dare talk to me like im under you, Im above you, I have more power than you can EVER imagine you insect, you talk to me like that one more time and you'll be the one who dies not your husband

 _Lilly walked away and looked back and her mom with a smirk and continued walking_

* * *

This is all, my PC has had a seizure and now i have to use my other Pc that's ass but honestly im gonna do the Q and A answers next cause i've put this all off for long enough


	13. Episode 13: The Hunter

Episode 13: The Hunter

* * *

 _Lilly was walking around her eyes full of anger and happiness and her hair disheveled a slight twitch in her walked up to her confused_

Garth: Lilly I'm worried about you, you've been acting weird lately

Lilly: why hun I'm fine

 _Lilly twitched and smiles looking Garth in the eyes with a big grin again twitching_

 _Garth: you've been acting weird your happy then angry your twitching a lot your hair is so disheveled_

 _Lilly twitches and nuzzles Garth smiling and whispered in his ear_

Lilly: I'm fine love

 _Garth looked at lilly as she walked away brushing her tail against him_

Garth: Lilly…what's happening to you

 _**Truent's tent**_

 _Lilly walked in and looked at Truent and Lillian_

Truent: oh hey Lilly

Lillian: hey lil…..

 _As Lilly walked by Lillian looked at her in a weird way_

Lilly: um…are you ok?

Lillian:y…yea…

 _Lilly smirked at her and walked to Truent_

Lillian: lilly can I talk to you

Lilly: of course

 _Lillian and lilly started to walk around Jasper_

Lillian: be honest what's wrong

Lilly: nothing is wrong…

 _Lilly walked by truent as he shivered_

Truent:Something's not right

 _**Truent's tent**_

 _Truent walked up to lilly as she was sitting on a rock staring at the Moon_

Truent: alright lilly what's wrong

Lilly:…

Truent: LILLY

 _Lilly turned around as her eyes were red_

Truent:what the...

 _Truent_ _grabbed his knife lifting it in front of his face as a slash of a sharp object passed his face hitting the blade of the knife_

Lilly: oh...you have fast reactions

Truent: why'd you attack me...

Lilly: cause...you were getting on my nerves

 _Lilly slowly walked down from the rock a black aura sparking from her,Truent backed up with each step she took_

Lilly:ive been meaning to actually get you out of the way

Truent:out of the way for what

Llilly: I don't know, I just have a lust lust for killing right now...and you're in my way of doing so

Lillian:um...isnt she supposed to be on our side

Truent:stay behind me

Lilly:ok I will

Truent :!.!.!

Lillian: !.!.!

 _Lilly was behind Truent and she slashed him in the back and used her tail to hit Lillian into a tree then jumped and kicked Truent into the rock she was standing on as they both let out a grunt in pain_

Lilly:oopsie

Truent: fine... You give me no choice

 _Lilly ran at Truent as he flipped to the side, she smirked and followed him swiping her claws at him as he blocked and dodged occasionally getting hit as she tripped him with her tail and flipped to the side and slashed him in his side as she smirked and wrapped her tail around his neck and threw him into a tree, she then walked towards him slowly and let out a evil laugh_

Lilly: oh my your weaker than I thought, hmmm this is kinda boring

 _Truent stood up and panted trying to keep his balanced as she smiled and started walking towards him_

Lilly: oh your still alive, ill fix that

 _Lilly wrapped her tail around Truent's neck and smiled slamming him into the ground as she threw him in the air and spun around slashing him in the stomach as he landed and kicked him into a boulder_

Lilly: wow, this is too easy

 _Truent got up panting and fell back on the ground not able to stand_

 _Lilly walked towards him and smirked_

Lilly: hmmmm ok time to kill you

?.?.?:STOP!

 _Lilly looked over and saw Kate and Humphrey looking at her_

Kate:what the hell are you doing!

Humphrey: stop this now!

Lilly:heheh hmmm...no

Lilly dashed at them not giving them time to react as she spun and knocked them away with her tail as they both hit a tree

Kate:o...ow

 _Lilly smiled and walked towards them lifitng her claws as humphrey suddenly sprang up punching her in the face as she smiled it not affecting her at all_

Lilly:cute

 _Lilly smiled and threw humphrey with her tail and grabbed kate with her tail throwing her in the air as she twirled around slashing her into making her fly into truent_

Kate: L...lilly why are you hurting people...t..this i'snt you

Lilly: it is now

 _Lilly licked her muzzle as she threw Kate at Humphrey and ran at them tossing them around throwing them into trees and boulders as Kate tried to push Lilly as Lilly bit her paw and threw her behind her, Lilly walked up to Humphrey and smirked, youuuuurrrr neeeeext, Lilly smirked with a crazy evil grin as she slashed at Humphrey's throat, Humphrey rolled out of the way as he looked up at her_

Humphrey: Lilly stop!

Lilly: oh shut up already

 _Lilly smiled and ran at Humphrey as Kate tripped her, Lilly then got up physically annoyed at this point_

Lilly: you dare put a paw on me, you inferior pest

 _Lilly had a sinister smirk on her face and looked up at them, her aura flared up as she put her paw up_

Lilly: I won't dare take this from any of you!

 _A black sphere of energy emitted from her paw as she shot it at Kate, suddenly Truent jumped in the way as it made impact with his chest launching him into a tree_

Kate…...t...truent

Humhprey: I..is he..dead?

Truent: I..im not dead...

 _Truent slowly stood up as he started coughing_

Truent: we have to stop her, I know. She's family but somethings wrong with her and unless we defeat her there's nothing we can do

Kate:...why does every solution have to involve violence

Lilly: defeat me? ...are you serious...you couldn't handle me without using any of my power what makes you think you could defeat me

Truent: you're right but im not giving up

 _Truent ran at Lilly as she moved to the side sweeping under his leg, he jumped dodging her leg sweep as he grabbed a tree branch and swung from it kicking her in the face, she took the hit and bit his leg throwing him to the ground then in the air and then used her tail to grab his neck and threw him to the ground again, she then spins throwing him into Kate and Humphrey_

Truent: s...shes t...t...too strong...

 _Lilly let out a sinister cackle as she smirked and licked her muzzle_

Lilly: ha! You guys are making this too easy! I'm literally not even trying

Truent:y...your not?

 _Truent stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth_

Truent: ok...time to use my training to good use

 _Truent ran at Lilly as she swung her claws ,Truent smirked as he got on his knees and slid in a limbo like manner as he sprung up doing a backflip kicking Lilly in her head,she growled and pounced on him biting his arm and tossing him at a tree,Truent hit the tree but his feet hit the bark as he used the force to pounce back and twirl kicking her,Truent gasped as the hit connected but she wasn't affected instead she used her aura to block the hit as she pounced on him biting the side of his neck and throwing him through a tree_

Lilly:hmph...you lose

 _Lilly walked towards Truent bringing her claws up..._

Lilly:bye bye sweetie

* * *

 ** _im soooooooooooooo sorry...ive been going through alot...anyways hi(also i will be changing my writing style soon)_**


End file.
